Inside Marukawa Shoten
by Writin'Redhead
Summary: A different point of view... Recently Sasaki Cate started working for Marukawa. Now she's been assigned to work within the different departments to evaluate the teams' working atmospheres. After 5 days at Sapphire, she's got a feeling it kinda rubbed off on her... or is there a different reason her new colleagues at Emerald are behaving odd...
1. DAY 1

**A _different_ view on the proceedings within Marukawa Shoten...**

 **Recently Sasaki Cate started working for Marukawa publishing. She was assigned to work amongst the different departments for seven days each and write reports of the teams' working atmospheres...**

 **This week it's the _Emerald_ department's turn...**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belongs fully to Nakamura Shungiku, the rightful owner of SIH (except for Cate, she's a product of my own imagination ;) )**

 **Also please excuse any mistakes if found, as I am not a native speaker.**

 **But now, let's start.**

* * *

Day 1

Why on earth did I agree on _that_?! Now I'm already starting to imagine stuff! It's still another week! How will I get through this?

Okay, calm down Cate! Introductions first: Hi, I'm Sasaki Cate. A 26 year-old accountants employee of Marukawa Shoten's sales department. I have a nice (and sometimes even calm) job -if the editors don't mess up- since I joined the publishing enterprise two months ago. Lucky me, to get a job so quickly after my move from America back to Japan.

Well ... not exactly.

It's been now precisely one week, since that fateful morning when Isaka-san, the still quite young director of Marukawa, had barged into my department. In hindsight, I probably should've just stuck my head under the table and pretended to be invisible. As you can guess, it wouldn't've worked anyways.

Isaka-san had hastily begun to explain his problem to my superior.

He needed someone to write reports of the working atmospheres within the single departments. The person evaluating should just blend in and work one week with the departments and then file their report.

Problem was, due to their enormous workload none of the HR people had had time and he couldn't just have the editors evaluate themselves, could he?

So there he'd stood, practically begging my grumpy looking boss if he couldn't spare _anyone_?

At first Yokozawa-san had glared at him with a look that clearly said: _The hell do you think you're doing?! Go ask someone else, we're busy!_

But he hadn't said any of it aloud, he still valued his job after all. Instead he'd let his gaze sweep the room to see if any of his subordinates seemed fit for the task. He'd quickly considered Henmi, but as the guy had been about to reach for a folder in the top shelf and managed to let nearly all of the shelf's contents fall on top of him, Yokozawa had sighted and decided it was best not to burden the other departments with Henmi's clumsiness.

Then his bluish-grey colored eyes had locked onto me ... the newbie, who once in fact _had_ worked for a HR department and now still had the lowest workload because she hadn't started to supervise any projects yet. Perfect.

No, wait, forget what I said before. _That_ should've been the right to moment to dive under the table!

But I didn't. Sadly.

And that's why now I leaned against the vending machine thinking about how I ever could've thought that the whole cycle thing was just a myth. Oh no, that shit is very real! And exhausting as hell.

On top of it, my first department had been the _Sapphire_ , Marukawa's BL division...

After editing BL novels for one week, besides filing my report, I've got the uneasy feeling it started rubbing off on me...

Only moments ago, I could've sworn I've just seen my grumpy boss getting pinned against the wall (!) by one of the editors-in-chief, whatshisname, the brown haired one with blond streaks from _Japun_.

Dammit, I edited too much of Yayoi-sensei's works! How does Aikawa-san manage?!

Well, my next department was the shoujo manga division. Probably a lot safer terrain than the _Sapphire_...

I've had picked up on the fact that the _Emerald_ had been quite a run-down magazine before it'd been taken over by a new head editor. Argh, I'm horrible with names! He was said to be one of the best in his line of work. I only met him once at a conference where he and Yokozawa-san were practically at each other's throats because of some volume of print editions. Fifteen minutes later they acted like they were best friends. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in this building...

* * *

Wow, didn't expect that!

When stepping into the department, everything in front of my eyes went pink. Pink and sparkling. Five gorgeous figures simultaneously looked up at me.

"Konichiwa." I smiled friendly and bowed my head. " I'm Sasaki Cate, I'm here because-"

"Oh, you're Yokozawa's pet, the one with the evaluation thing. I already heard." The one to speak was a black haired man in his late twenties. Takano-san, the editor-in-chief I remembered, he sounded bored.

"Yokozawa's WHAT?" I spat. I was pissed of enough to even drop the honorific. Forget me ever using the word _gorgeous_!

"Pet," he kindly repeated. Bastard. I _know_ I'm merely one meter fifty tall, no need to rub it in and compare me with a _pet_.

"Takano-san! That's not nice!" The man nearest to me spoke up and glared at his boss. He had interestingly green eyes and seemed around my age. „Please ignore him Sasaki-san. I'm Onodera Ritsu, we heard about your assignment. Welcomed to the _Emerald_." At least one of them seems normal.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to work with you," I answered, when I felt a tug at a strand of my long black hair. Who the-?

"Kawaii!" The guy from the desk next to Onodera-san had gotten up and seemed to enjoy patting my head like a grade-schooler's. Damn, he looked like he came straight out of high-school but yet I was smaller than him! Life's just unfair.

"You look just like one of the characters of the manga I'm editing right now!" His face with the brown eyes was all smiles. Great. Now I was getting compared to shoujo manga characters...

Before I could open my mouth and give prove of the fact that my appearance and character weren't exactly the same thing, Onodera spoke again.

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce the others. This is Kisa Shouta-," he pointed at the boyish looking man next to me.

"Oi, Onodera! Shouldn't you introduce me first? I'm your superior."

"Sorry." Onodera's tone sounded quite sarcastic. "And that's our _great_ boss Takano Masamune-san." Takano leaned back in his chair, seeming strangely satisfied with himself.

Onodera continued, wasting no attention at him.

"These two are Mino Kanade-san-" a guy with a goofy smile that was on the edge of becoming creepy "-and Hatori Yoshiyuki-san." The only one that wore a suit. He nodded at me with an expression that made me wonder if the guy was even _able_ to smile.

"Sasaki, you know how to edit a manga?" Takano's gaze fixated on me.

"Hai! I just worked at _Sapphire_ for a week, they also had some manga to edit." For a split of a second, I thought I'd seen a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. Probably a trick of the lights.

(Little had I known that this specific editor-in-chief had just gotten a few perfect ideas to mess with "Yokozawa's pet" and "his" Onodera at the same time...)

"Good." He stood up, grabbed a stash of storyboards and placed them on the next free desk. "These need editing. And the rest if you, if you got time to stare, then you got time to work!"

Oh, Cate, what have you gotten yourself into this time...

By the end of the day, they turned out to be not too bad as coworkers... though admittedly, they were a bit weird.

At noon, after a call from one of his authors came in, Yoshikawa-sensei if I understood correctly, Hatori-san literally dropped everything and stormed out of the office. And around the evening Kisa-san (that guy was actually older than me!) announced he had some very important errand at a bookstore to run and excused himself as well. This left only Onodera, Takano and me back at the office. I don't know when but at some point Mino had been ... just _gone_. (Honestly, he kinda freaks me out, I think I haven't _once_ seen his eyes.)

Anyways, after it was only the three of us, something clicked inside the chief editor.

His mood switched.

Completely.

He started to saunter around Onodera at frequent intervals, making his subordinate become jumpier by the minute.

I glanced up between the both of them.

Okay... What. Was. Going. On?

Random touches at the shoulders, suggestively whispered comments like "I'll stop by _later_ to check on _the storyboard_."

If I didn't know better, I'd say Takano was ... teasing Onodera?

Good lord, Cate! Get a grip, will you? You're not at _Sapphire_ anymore! There's nothing going on... is there?

"I'm gonna go get myself a coffee," I announced. Maybe that'd help to get my mind back on track.

"Oi, Sasaki. Mind bringing me one along?" Takano asked as he flipped a coin at me when I got up.

"Sure. No problem."

Onodera kind of didn't look too happy at the prospect of being alone with his boss. Like he expected the raven haired head editor to jump at him, the moment I left the room.

Geez, that stupid BL department really'd wrecked me.

* * *

A few minutes later I stepped out of the elevator with two steaming paper cups of black coffee.

"Takano-san, I've got your coff-"

What the-? The papers on Onodera's desk were even more scattered than before and his formerly neatly smoothed hair stood up in tousled strands. Beside him stood Takano with a suspiciously smug grin on his face...

Onodera started blushing at my confused look but Takano just casually strolled over to me and plucked the cup from my hands.

"I believe that's mine."

I didn't know what to respond - and me being speechless isn't exactly an everyday occurrence.

Okay, this is it. I'm calling it a day. Obviously my mind is pushing the emergency button by making me jump to the most ludicrous assumptions.

Though somehow my _assumptions_ didn't seem too far-fetched...

I tried my best to concentrate on my own, now starting to turn cold, coffee but it didn't work.

"I think, ... I'll call it a day, " I said. "Oyasumi." They both nodded.

When I gathered my belongings, I just couldn't stop myself from adding: "Enjoy whatever you were doing."

As I shouldered my bag and went for the door, I saw Onodera again blushing fiercely and Takano swiftly winking at me.

Yep, this is going to be an _interesting_ week...

* * *

 **Hi, hope you enjoyed it too :)**

 **My second fic ever to be posted!**

 **It was planned to be just some one-shot thingy (that I wrote while I was supposed to be studying...) but I guess since Cate is staying one week, there should be a few more chapters...**

 **Well, that depends on _my_ time and _your_ feedback ;)**


	2. DAY 2

**Inside Marukawa Shoten ... Day 2**

 **I this mostly for fun (everyone's a bit ooc), but I'll try to make it as good as possible.**

 **If something pops into your head you'd like to have Cate and the guys to struggle with, don't hold back and tell me. I'm always grateful for further ideas ;)**

 **As always, enjoy reading :D**

* * *

"Ohayo. Masamune."

My boss swiftly greeted the full-time editors of the _Emerald_ , Marukawa's monthly shojo magazine. Yokozawa nodded at my temporary superior, before turning at me. Sasaki Cate - the sales employee currently stuck at the shojo manga department.

The morning of my second day had been suspiciously calm, considering after how I'd gotten to know the equally attractive as well as _slightly crazy_ bunch of shojo editors.

Of course something -rather someone in this case- had to waltz in and kick my dreamy image of a (hopefully) calm day of editing into oblivion.

Not that I didn't have anything to do. On the contrary. That spectacled editor-in-chief had me already buried neck-deep in work. I don't even work for his department full time!

"Sasaki-san, I'd like all new employees to meet with the store's managers that sell our books. So since today there's also a book signing of one of our bestselling authors, could you accompany with me?"

"Excuse me, Yokozawa-san, but ... shouldn't you ask Takano-san fir-?"

Onodera had decided to pipe up.

Tough luck for him...

The glare my boss shot the smaller brown-haired editor could be described as _anything_ -but friendly.

"You just don't know what's good for you, do you _Onodera_?" His question had an undertone that made it seem more like threat than simple statement. Apparently the young man next to me also caught on and hastily shuffled back to reviewing his screen prints.

With a rather reluctant expression on his face, Yokozawa gave Takano a questioning look, only to see the head of the division shrugging slightly.

"Hey, she's your subordinate after all.

Are _you_ ok with it, Sasaki-san?"

"H-huh?" The gaze of his amber eyes snapped me back again. Distracted by their interacting, I hadn't realized the conversation having turned at me.

"Oh! Hai, of course! I'm curious, I've never been to a signing before."

It really sounded interesting. Better than editing the whole day, brings a bit of diversion into it.

My boss nodded in appreciation.

"Then it's settled. I just need to collect my papers, so please get ready and meet me in ten minutes."

* * *

When I stuffed some documents of my own into a bag, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Kisa stood next to me.

"Nee, Sasa-chan, could you take this with you?"

He held out a cellphone with a small letter attached to it.

"It belongs to one of the part-timers at Marimo. He forgot it when we-" the older editor coughed nervously

"-hung out yesterday. Would you mind giving this to him?"

"Sure, no problem." I packed the items alongside my stuff.

"And it's for- ?"

"Just ask for Yukina, you'll see. Thanks Sasa-chan, I owe you one!"

* * *

"Oi, Yokozawa! Wait!" The elevator doors had nearly closed behind us when a hand appeared under the sensor so the doors would slide open once again. The hand was to be followed by the tall and rather handsome vision of _Japun's_ editor-in-chief.

"What do you want Kirishima?! Yokozawa snapped "... -san" he added hastily.

"Ride the elevator? Wasn't it kinda obvious~?" A smirk spread on the editor's lips.

"Ah, hell! You-" Remembering my presence Yokozawa quickly tried to break of the banter, but Kirishima didn't seem to be satisfied- yet.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Marimo Books. They have a signing today, plus I wanted to talk with the manager." The answer sounded somehow reluctant. Did he suspect Kirishima on stalking him all the way to the store if he knew or what?

"Oh, what are the odds?! I'd just planned to go there as well!"

Wow, really now?

Then the editor slyly whispered at the dark haired sales man.

"Aren't you glad I'll join you~?"

In an evenly low voice, supposedly meant to be too low for my sharp ears, Yokozawa hissed back at him.

"My ass you did! You're making this up as we speak! And no, I'm _not_ glad!"

"Aww~" Kirishima voiced up again -though just to chide Yokozawa. The man actually seemed to take a great liking out of _teasing_ my boss?!

"You're being rude, ya know. You haven't even introduced us yet." His head indicating in my direction.

"I'm sorry." - Though he didn't sound sorry at all.

"This is Sasaki Cate-san, our new sales employee. Sasaki-san, this is _Japun's_ editor-in-chief, Kirishima Zen-san."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard great things." It wasn't just honeyed talk, the man had in fact an impressive reputation when it came to managing his magazine.

Though what happened then let the whole situation feel kinda like a déjà vue. Instead of shaking my outstretched hand, he copied Kisa's behavior from yesterday... He patted my head?!

I felt the urge to take a step back and evade his hand but found myself back to the wall. Quite literally in a matter of fact. Just how long does this damn elevator take?

"So cute! You remind me of my daughter." I forced a smile on my face as I wondered, how old was that guy if he had a daughter my age?!

"She just turned eleven last month," he informed me happily.

Tch, really? I'm not _that_ small! A bit short perhaps... but not like an eleven-year old!

"Do you want to see a picture of the party?" He made an attempt to flip open his cellphone but found himself blocked by an infinitely irritated Yokozawa who slapped his palm over Kirishima's phone.

"I'm sure _Sasaki-san_ doesn't want to be bothered with them! We don't have much time anyway if we want to catch the train to the store."

*Ding~*

The arrival of the elevator downstairs saved me from having to answer Kirishima. Quickly I tried to get some distance between myself and the two tall men.

Just before I was too far ahead of them, I distantly heard Yokozawa hiss.

"Don't you _dare_ to show those pictures around!"

"Ehh? But you looked so cute wearing Hiyo's new cat ears. You matched with Sorata~!"

The editor-in-chief's voice sounded like he sported a major pout on his face. Guess this day got _Sapphire_ written all over it again...

* * *

"Good lord, you're here! I need your help _right now_!"

The moment the bell over Marimo's door chimed, an agitated Isaka dashed at us - his likewise annoyed secretary right behind him.

"Director? What is i-?" Yokozawa didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Where the hell is Hatori?! That idiot has locked himself in a friggin' broom closet! I never thought he'd be worse than that good-for-nothing Usami!" Isaka yelled loud enough for the entire store to hear, causing a few people to send confused glances over at us as the irritated man nearly stumbled over his own words

He shook Yokozawa at the shoulders.

 _"Do you know where Hatori is?!"_

"What? No! Isaka-san, please let go of me!" Yokozawa's eyebrow was slightly twitching.

Whilst I didn't know what the hell was going on, Kirishima tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Again trouble with one of the authors?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Then Isaka was off again, obviously in quest for my part-time college Hatori Yoshiyuki.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." The light-brown haired secretary greeted Yokozawa and Kirishima and introduced himself as Asahina to me.

"It's just, the author of the signing today - it's his first and he got so nervous that he locked himself in a closet twenty minutes ago. Problem is, the signing will start soon and so far none of our staff was able to persuade Yoshino- ah Yoshikawa-sensei to get out again. That's why we were looking for his editor."

"Sorry to hear that. Unfortunately I'm here for a meeting with the store manager, I guess we also wouldn't be of much use concerning your problem anyway. Please excuse us. Sasaki-san, this way please." Yokozawa guided me in direction of Marimo's staff room, when Asahina called after us.

"Yes, of course. Just, give me a call if you see Hatori-san anywhere."

"Sure."

* * *

Oddly enough, Kirishima was still tailing after us... apparently to my bosses great displeasure.

"What are you _still_ doing here?" he questioned the editor alongside a sharp glare that wasn't met for my eyes to see. "Didn't you say you had to do some businesses too?"

"I think I might've confused the dates a bit. Probably _today's_ my free afternoon and _tomorrow_ is that meeting...? Ah, never mind, then I'll grace you with my presence for now." A leering grin formed on Kirishima's lips.

Now, that pissed off expression by the black haired man was solely for Kirishima to enjoy.

"If you got nothing to do, then you should be home with Hiyo instead of wasting your time here!"

"Nah, Hiyo's at camp, remember? And what fun is it in sitting around in an empty apartment?" He whispered at Yokozawa. "While I could spend some time watching the bear at work..."

"The hell, _you_ -"

"Pfh-ha-ha-ng..."

I couldn't hold back anymore. Trying to stop my laughing, the sounds I made probably resembled an elephant choking on a peanut stuck in his trunk. First the elevator stuff and now this...

They both looked at me. Seems they were so caught up, they forgot about my presence - _again_?!

"I'm so sorry. It's just... you two bickering and teasing like an old married couple... you really must be good friends!" Though I wasn't exactly sure what kind of "friends" they were... _argh_ , damn you Sapphire!

"Oh yeah, verrry good friends we are~" To make his point even clearer, Kirishima sneaked an arm around Yokozawa's shoulder.

"O-Oi, get off me!" Trying to act like he wasn't blushing madly, my boss glared once more at the quirky editor.

"Hahaha, don't worry, I will~"

"What _on earth_ do you mean?!"

"I-"

"Yokozawa-san!" A voice calling out from near the manager's office rescued Kirishima from actually being forcefully silenced by the irritated salesman.

"Yukina, konnichiwa. Do you know where the manager is?"

The greeting man seemed like he was in his early twenties, spiky blond hair -and incredibly handsome!

"Um, yes, didn't he call? His kid fell ill this morning so he won't be in today. Can I help you somehow?"

"To some point yes. I wanted to make a new employee familiar with one of our best sellers."

The prince-like man blushed a bit at the compliment. During our conversation I learned that Marimo in fact owed his good quotas to no one else than Yukina himself. He was an art student but worked part-time at the bookshop.

After about ten minutes he had to get back to his work and Yokozawa planned on checking how everything was going at Yoshikawa's signing.

"Oh, Yukina-san, wait!" I had nearly forgotten the phone Kisa had wanted me to pass him. I gestured my boss not to wait for me, I'd shortly join him.

"Here." I dug in my bag and offered him his cell along with the attached note. "Kisa-san asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you." A bright smile spread over his face as he read the note.

"Is this really from Kisa-san?!" The young part-timer seemed genuinely happy.

"Um, yeah?" I was a bit confused, what was in that letter?!"

"Then, would you mind passing back a reply for me?"

Well, I'm no post-office , but even I couldn't withstand the puppy-eyes-look he gave me as he pleaded.

"Yes, of course!" Huh, little did I know that moment, _what_ his answer was...

Without giving me a chance to prepare, he leaned forward and... -planted a kiss on my left cheek!

 _W-what?!_

"Thanks for passing this, Sasaki-san. See you."

Then Yukina was gone.

I swear... these people are so, _so_ weird...

* * *

"If this is over I'm gonna make three crosses and treat you all to drinks!"

"What, really?!" At Isaka's unusual generous offer the entire staff got wide eyes.

"Jup, though only if someone could _please_ tell me why now Hatori and that _damned_ author are BOTH IN THE FRIGGIN' CLOSET?!"

Ah, so they had found the editor in the meantime. Although - Isaka looked like he was only one teensy little problem away from going completely overboard.

When an employee of Marino asked him if he'd like to sit down and have a glass of water, a vein was popping dangerously on his forehead - Asahina had to shove him out of the room to calm down.

"Sasaki-san, please check on them." Asahina called over his shoulder as he managed to maneuver a cursing director through the door.

"Hai, I'm at it."

* * *

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Hatori-san? Yoshikawa-sensei?"

I kept knocking at the closet door. Did I just hear a sound? Were they still in there?

"Hello? Is everything alright? I'm coming in." There was no answer.

Completely oblivious I opened the door...

And closed it again.

What. The. Hell?!

I did _not_ just see this, did I?!

... Sensei and Hatori were...

... making out for dear life in that closet?!

Despite the chance of mentally scaring myself for the rest of my life (which was actually quite high right now) I took a deep breath, knocked once more and opened the door again. _Please_ let me have imagined that...

Now they were both looking at me. Yoshikawa's fact probably as red as mine. The tall editor though had a rather deadpanned expression.

"Ah, Sasaki-san. Yoshikawa-sensei is now ready for the signing."

"..."

Honestly, ... I did not know what to say... At my perplexed look, Hatori spoke.

"Have you ever heard of shock-treatment to snap people out of some kind of fit? Please tell the director that everything is all right now."

"Um, yeah... guess making out in a broom closet snaps kinda everyone out of everything..." I made a mental note never, ever to have a hysterical fit anywhere near age brown haired editor...

"Well, it worked." Giving his _I-am-having-a-perfectly-normal-discussion-with-a-coworker-_ smile Hatori just shrugged with his shoulders.

"I-I'm going over now." Yoshikawa tried (and failed) to hide his beet-red face and hurried of to the main part of the bookstore.

"Huh, problem solved." I clapped my hands together as I felt my composure slowly coming back. "Sensei is working and the director has now either calmed down or set a new record for the highest blood pressure in the country."

"You might be right with that." So the editor really is able to smile, who would've thought.

* * *

After the events of the signing, I first dragged myself back to the _Emerald_ feeling worse than finishing the last days of the cycle, and then finally collapsed onto my couch at home.

I fell asleep thinking I'll probably need _all_ the rest I can get for another day at Marukawa...

* * *

 **Sooooo, there it is... another chapters finished - _pheeew_**

 **Please don't take this seriously, I kinda managed to turn this it some kind of parody, sooorryyy ;)**

 **I'm not completely satisfied with the last part, but hopefully it was still fun to read :)**

 **Also, hearing your opinion always is a great motivation to hurry up and get my ass back at my computer to write on, so let me know what you're thinking so far ;D**

 **See ya next time,**

 **Writin'Redhead**


	3. DAY 3

**Long-time no see... It's been ages since the last update ;)**

 **Chapter 3 was** _ **nearly**_ **finished for an awfully long time but now I finally managed to complete it. (All thanks to a 13-hour flight and 3 hours of layover in Amsterdam)**

 **What's there left to say... it's still crack and not meant to be serious, so everyone is still as OOC as it can get...**

 **Anyways... Enjoy~**

* * *

Day 3

"ONODERA!"

The booming voice of a raging editor-in-chief was loud enough to cause even people of the neighbouring department seek shelter behind stacks of magazines, manuscripts and overly stuffed folders.

 _Good Lord, that man really has an attitude problem._

Yeah, it's me again. You know, Sasaki Cate, Marukawa's sales employee stuck at the shoujo manga department. Hi. Despite the fact that I'm getting used to their antics, that doesn't mean I appreciate them.

Right now, I held the printout in front of me slightly higher, so I wouldn't be in the raven haired man's direct vision.

It wasn't of much use. The thrown eraser first missed its target but still managed to smack the paper from my hands before it bounced off the table and hit the younger editor next to me square on the forehead.

 _Was that just luck or a damn good aim?!_

That object throwing habit of the _Emerald's_ head kind of reminded me of an old college acquaintance... He'd also pelt everyone with pens, papers or course books, if at hand, when someone dared distracting him from his beloved literature lectures. I wonder what became of him. With that devotion of his maybe he's already a professor by now.

Anyway - the current flying office utensil caused exactly the reaction it was meant to have. One hand pressed against the phone, cutting off all sounds reaching its receiver, the hit editor spun around to glare at the source of his assault.

"Takano-san! I'm on the phone! What the hell is your problem?!" Onodera hissed loud enough for his boss (and everyone else close by) to hear him, but not the author on the other end of the line.

"You are!" Takano didn't bother lowering his voice. There might just be the slightest possibility someone in the whole publishing building hadn't heard him yet. He couldn't take that chance, could he?

"What?! Why me?" A confused look mixed with Onodera's irritated frown.

"You're too damn nice to them! The printing people are gonna have your ass if you agree to her ludicrous deadline procrastinations again. You've got no problem snapping at me, why not them?! They're like kids testing their boundaries. Put your foot down once in a while, for heaven's sake!"

"I am putti-" Onodera started to rebuttal, but stopped midway. Only to realize Takano was right. To save at least bits of his editorial pride, he pinned the phone between his ear and shoulder, grabbed the rough draft and the (was he blushing?!) brunette stomped out of the office. Probably to finish his call in peace by the vending machines -so the rest of us wouldn't have to see, again, how he did just as Takano told him to. Pride and stubbornness is a difficult combination. Doesn't work everybody.

Next to his now emptied seat, Boyface, aka Kisa-san, was sniggering behind a print-fresh and glistening edition of his author's latest work.

Mino still wore his creepy, smiling poker face and Takano-san just let out a deep sigh.

"… idiot." He said.

* * *

About half an hour after Onodera had come back (completely ignoring the chief editor's smug grin) a visitor dropped by.

A loud visitor. An annoying visitor. A surprisingly high positioned visitor.

"HELLOOO~"

It was the Prez.

I'm not exaggerating if I say the whole department sighted simultaneously. And not in relief.

In his usual attention-screaming attitude, Isaka Ryuichirou made his glorious entrance. His secretary right on his heels. Like some very loyal- no, protective dog…

Asahina's gaze was firmly fixed on the director's back (or was it his backside?) as they stood reeeally close to each other. Hey, did Asahina just _grope_ the director?! Must've been a trick of the eye... Because the president didn't seem to mind... Man, the way they're behaving around each other, I'd bet they're getting it o-

 _Whoa! Whooa! Stop right there, Sasaki! You're not in_ Sapphire _anymore, this is no_ BL department _! It's not!_

... but maybe…?

In the meantime, Isaka-san seemed not _really_ bothered by the fact his new female employee had just smacked her head against the table top. Multiple times.

"Listen up," he announced. "I promised that I'd treat ya'all to drinks and who am I if not someone to keep true to his word?! Trust me, this is going to be much fun!"

The _Emerald's_ staff stared at him.

"Trust..." Hatori.

"Isaka-san..." Kisa.

"Much..." Onodera.

"Fun..." At last Takano.

Mino only smiled. Creep.

They've all had made their experiences. Even I've already heard rumours about Isaka's famous author's receptions. If this was even half as bad...

The president's smile faltered for a second, their reactions didn't seem to please him all that much. But quickly his annoying grin was back up.

"You guys... Don't you dare not come, I'll dock your pay~ " He turned to the exit, giving no one a chance to voice any further protest. Before he disappeared his head popped once more back around the cardboard room divider.

"Eight sharp at the Izakaya next to the station. See you~"

If this is going to be even the slightest bit like the last reception, my former _Sapphire_ authors'd do pretty much _anything_ to go to a drinking party with the famous maiden department. You wouldn't believe what some people do for inspiration.

* * *

 _Always these overstuffed subways, so annoying. Now I'm half an hour late, dammit!_

Forced to partake and report to the _Sapphire_ staff (how they got wind of this, I will wonder forever) I found myself hurrying from the station to the agreed traditional tavern. To top things off, it just started raining. Not like I'd carry an umbrella, why would I?

After a quick sprint from the station, I pushed the wooden door open and asked a young waiter for Marukawa's reservation. He stared at me a little curious, but quickly switched back to his business smile. Before I entered the reserved room I heard him whispered to a female colleague around the same age. Probably students working part.

"You owe me five! Told you, no way that's only guys. You read too much trash."

The waitress seemed slightly disappointed. She sighed.

"Well… too bad."

A few seconds later, I poked my head into the room and now it clicked what they'd implied...

"Sasa-chaaaan!" Urgh... That nickname again, I cringed.

I was greeted by an interesting sight. A room full of guys, all somehow related to the publishing industry - And by the looks of it, they've already had a few... Considering that they hadn't wanted to go before, that's an interesting development.

There was a low table in the middle and on squared pillows sat the publishing employees, as well as one Marimo's part-timers. All in all, it was a total of twelve men, all in various stages of insobriety.

On the side of the entrance I recognised the raven mop that obviously belonged to Takano-san. Next to him, although apparently very unhappy with the seating order, was Onodera. He had his head turned away from Takano and did his best ignoring him. Although, the editor-in-chief looked like he wouldn't give up that easily. Takano pushed the chopsticks with some kind of snack in-between closer to his face. He waved it in front of the green-eyed editor's mouth.

"Oi, Onodera's, come on, try some. Don't be a such a prude!"

"I am not! And I am also perfectly capable of eating on my own, thank you very much," he bristled.

"… try telling me that next time you collapse on my doormat. " Takano merely rolled his eyes before eating the piece of fried fish himself.

 _What the... I'll just pretend I hadn't heard that... yeah, haven't heard a thing._

Then I saw Henmi, who'd chosen a seat close to Yokozawa. The stern sales manager was probably one of the few faces he was familiar with. Henmi didn't seem all too comfortable with the hyperactive Kisa next to him (the guy was still waving at me) or the blank expression Mino used to silently observe everyone. (Heck knows what that guy's thinking right now.)

The young sales employee acted a little wary around the bunch of tall and dazzling, mostly 'Emerald', editors. Poor guy seems to get intimidated really quickly... On the other hand, Henmi works under Yokozawa since several years and still managed to maintain his happy-go-lucky attitude... Okay, I admit, maybe he does have some guts.

Talking about my boss ... He, too, was seated in the merry round. Though the drink in front of him looked more like juice that beer to me. I never thought he'd be that kind of person who wouldn't drink... maybe he just wanted to avoid any unnecessary surprises. Well, be it the hangover or waking up next to a remote acquaintance, it kinda sucks... (Don't ask me why I know that... It's just... _experience_ ) Maybe I should follow his example.

There was some space left in the corner near Japun's editor-in-chief. I'm not quite sure why he's here though, he probably just tagged along... Kirishima calmly nursed a cup of shouchou.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Cut that out!"

And, when no-one was looking, delivered a quick poke to Yokozawa's side. Whenever the black-haired salesman glared at him, he just smiled innocently with a poker face that enraged Yokozawa even more.

So, the only one he seemed to annoy was my grumpy boss. That should be a relatively quiet spot for me. No freaky-smiley editor, no hyperactive thirty-year old and no Mr. I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-your-workload-you-will-edit-this-again-right-now either.

Though luck, I didn't quite make it to that heavenly calm place. Next to the blonde youth, Yukina was the part-timer's name, Kisa still bounced up and down.

"Sasa-chan! There's a free space, sit here! Come on, sit, sit!"

The babyface editor pointed at a spot close to where I stood by the entrance. Though it that had probably been left alone on purpose. At the head of the table (aka to my left), sat the president, on the right sat Emerald's editor-in-chief. Luckily Takano was still busy annoying his subordinate.

I carefully sat down and noticed someone had already filled a cup for me. So much for not drinking today...

It didn't take long to find the person responsible for drink before me. Isaka waved around a bottle, containing what I guessed to be sake, and refilled the glasses of those in his reach (which I was, unfortunately) whether they wanted to or not. To his left Asahina quietly made sure Prez didn't knock anything over while doing so.

"Isaka-sama, please give this to me and sit down. It will take care of serving from now on."

Come to think of it, the tall man still seemed quite sober. Ever the perfect secretary, huh? But acting more like a manservant in my opinion.

I took a nip of my own drink. If I manage to nurse this single cup for the rest of the evening, it should be al right?

* * *

Let's just say... things got interesting.

For example, I always thought Onodera would be a quiet drunk. The kind that I just becomes all cute and silent and at some point falls asleep, face on plate...

Kinda was wrong about that...

He started complaining about Takano-san while sitting next to him on the floor. I'm taking a wild guess here, but - I think he's gonna regret that. He leaned over the table to look around Takano and gestured at me. His was had already become quite slurry.

"Didd y'know Takano-san's stadlk- *hick* stalkin' me! He also walks 'n my flat jusssd as he pleasess! A-and he doess, whad he does then *hick*… Iss sexual harashmend… That'ss what it is! Amm I righd?"

Funnily enough, he looked up at Takano for confirmation. As if he'd expect the man to just stand up and declare, that yes, he is molesting his subordinate? _Who'd do that?!_

Though his boss didn't exactly seem ruffled. Instead his expression was, despite the worrisome accusations, quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an asshole, I know. "

That said, Takano just kept on pouring him more. I could have sworn he's trying to get Onodera drunk tonight...

Wait, no. He already is.

I picked up some of the snacks on the table and continued to observe the editors of the famous maiden department. All quirks and squabbles aside, they're a funny bunch, getting along well even though they claim they do not. Everyone has his own forte and they work together. Well, there's a reason _Emerald's_ our top seller.

The food laid out is actually quite good. I chose and ate another piece.

Oh. That's weird.

I turned my head and looked around a few more times. Only now I noticed that, despite Isaka-san's threat, our merry round wasn't complete. Two people were not present.

I asked the black-haired man to my right, he seemed soberer than Prez next to me.

"Takano-san, how come that Yoshikawa-sensei and Hatori-san are missing? I mean, wasn't this just to celebrate Sensei's autograph session?"

"Don't worry about them, Sasaki-san. Hatori told me he'd go over time his author's place but I think they're stuck in their own _celebration_ … Bet they're having a great time."

Takano shrugged it off, then tuning back on his other side, where Onodera had just started to incoherently babble something about a high-school sweetheart that had dumped him and apparently had the same miserable character as our head editor. He swiftly clasped his hand over the brunette man's mouth.

On the other end of the table, the second editor-in-chief meanwhile was sipping casually on his - I'm not sure if I counted correct, that president of ours keeps pouring me more as well - 7th cup of shouchou. But Kirishima still looked like he'd been only drinking water all evening. That guy's liver must be made of steel…

Although, well into the night, myself on the other hand, felt far from merely being tipsy. It probably would have been better to safeguard my glass from the president, but, too late for that. I started to feel tired. Though at least I'm not the only one.

His bouncing apparently having exhausted him, Kisa looked like he was fast asleep, lying curled up on that part-timer's lap. On the opposite side of the table, Onodera was snoring and occasionally drooling on Takano-san's shoulder and my boss was leaning onto Kirishima-san's, fighting heavy eyelids. I'm not really sure if someone spiked his drink or if his week had just been exhausting as hell.

But there's one thing I'm sure about, celebrating a Marukawa Author's event really is something.

* * *

The next morning Aikawa Eri spotted me in the employees' break room, upgrading my coffee with a nice large dose of aspirin.

"Sasaki-san, how are you doing?

"Not that great," I said, waving my mug. "Probably had a bit too much. Isaka-san made us all drink, he really shows no mercy. Somebody must've called me a taxi, I don't remember all that much. But you won't believe the dream I had... "

"Oh, trust me, I'm _all_ ears~ " Her eyes suddenly seemed to glow with a determined sparkle.

"Well, you see... " I started.

* * *

The following week I was finally back at my own department. Sales had never felt that homey before. Never.

Once I settled down at my desk, Henmi greeted me cheerfully. The guy is practically radiating. I mean, it's a Monday morning at Marukawa, things still are bound to become weird, not matter which department you are in. So, whatever happy-pills he's taking... Can I have some?

"Good Morning, Sasaki-san. Here, this came for you." He reached out and passed me a small, wrapped parcel.

Oh. Seems like it's a present from Aikawa. Wonder why?

I unwrapped it and out fell a pocket book, on top of it a small sticky note.

 _"Dear Sasaki-san, this is a little thank you from Sensei and I. Sometimes dreams are the best inspiration."_

The cover was bright and the position of the two sparsely clothed men on it reminded me not to let this book lying around on my desk.

Well, maybe I'll hide it in Yokozawa-san's desk... Should be fun when he finds it.

The title read: _New bestseller - Akikawa Yayoi's "_ Secret Affairs Inside Harukawa Shoten _"_

Oh boy...

"Welcome to Marukawa" is all I'll say about this.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **I am sorry to say, but this will be the last chapter. I hope you were still able to enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. (The drinking party part turned out weird, I have to admit...)**

 **Even though it's finished, I'd still be happy to hear your opinion.**

 **Time to move on to new projects. Happy reading,**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


End file.
